


Lonely storms and Vanilla perfume

by Immortal_Lionheart2299



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Crush, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fang is a bitch, High School, Mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Lionheart2299/pseuds/Immortal_Lionheart2299
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final fantasy 13 spin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> Vanille is a mute. She was not born with this condition so she still is able to communicate verbally but is limited to schreeches or moans these would be similar to a deaf persons verbal capabilities.

Lonely Storms and Vanilla Perfume

Chapter 1 New Arrivals

"Miss Farron!"  
Lightning looked up from her desk, her daydream disappeared into nothing.  
Mr Galdo was standing at the front of the class, his eyes trained on her.  
"Now that you're paying attention, I was saying we have a new student today"  
He stepped around his desk and walked over to the door  
"Come on in" He called, opening the door and gesturing inside his classroom with his other hand.  
A slender leg was the first thing Lightning saw of this new student, slowly followed by another, the rest of her body stepping into view, her figure thin and cute. Lightning noticed her hair colour, ginger, with two pigtails that hung perfectly on her shoulders. She couldn't be any taller than 5'2. The oversized jumper she was wearing suited her figure, the size making her seem even cuter.

"Class this is Vanille Oerba, She moved here from Pulse. Vanille is a mute, meaning her verbal communication is limited so don't be offended if she doesn't answer" Mr Galdo says, sending Vanille a smile as if to help relax the girl.  
She smiled shyly at the professor, her eyes never meeting the rows of students.  
Mr Galdo looks back at the class before speaking up again.  
"Vanille has a guide coming next week so until then I'd like for you all to help her out" he then looked back to Vanille while pointing to the empty seat across from Lightning, behind Snow and in front of Hope.  
Vanille walked over to her seat while Mr Galdo sat back down at his desk.  
"Hey doll, I'm Snow, need anything just give me a shout" He winks confidently at the new ginger as she takes her seat. He reached over laughing and high-fived Hope who was sat behind Vanille. Snow being the moron he is Lightning thought to herself as she watched Vanille.  
Vanille's eyes were on Snow, cold and empty before she looked up over the rest of the class, she clearly didn't think much of him either.  
The jokes and snarky comments continued throughout the class and Vanille's look never changed from the blank distant stare. She didn't do anything, not even when they started shouting.  
"Mr Villiers, Mr Esthiem, please stop talking!" Mr Galdo says sternly  
"Hey, blame miss loud mouth over here" Snow replies trying to hold in his laughter as he pointed at Vanille.  
"That's not funny Mr Villiers, see me after class!"  
Snow huffs, leaning back in his chair giving a glare to Vanille.  
"God, this is your fault!" He sneers  
Vanille looked like she was writing and Lightning watched, realising she had a notepad which was like a mini whiteboard and she caught the words 'I'm sorry' before Vanille showed it to Snow, the boy huffing with the roll of his eyes.  
Lightning shook her head. Why is she sitting there taking his crap?  
Vanille had now put her notepad down and was looking at the floor, her fingers pointed together on her desk. She had a vacant look in her eyes.  
The class ended and Vanille gathered her small leather backpack and got up.  
What am I doing? Lightning thought to herself as she realised she had been watching Vanille all lesson.  
Lightning left the classroom and headed for the stairs leading down towards the cafe. She could see Fang. Fang was the class president ... and a total bitch but somehow all the guys seemed to love her. Serah would always babble on about her and Snow and how cool they were. It pissed Lightning off.

"Hey Lightning" Serah called as Lightning got the doors of the cafeteria, blocking her sisters way in with a wanting smile. Serah wasn't always buzzing around waiting for her which only meant one thing.  
"What do you want Serah?" She asked, cutting straight to the point.  
Serah bobbed her tongue out childishly and Lightning tried not to smile at her younger sister.  
"How do you even know I want something?" Serah challenged  
"I can just tell, you are my sister after all" Lightning rummaged through her bag, grabbing her purse and opening it up, Serah standing on her tiptoes watching Lightning as she grabbed a 10-gill note, slowly handing it to her.  
"I love you, sis, it's for Hope's 19th" She jumped up and down like a child babbling about how everyone's going to be there and Lightning rolled her eyes walking away from her.  
"Bye Serah"  
Lighting grabbed a drink from the vending machine before making her way through the cafeteria. Serah was leaving, probably to the dorms as she talked about buying a new dress. Lightning shook her head but the sight of ginger hair pulled her eyes away from her retreating sister. Vanille had just entered the cafe. The ginger walked over to a group of girls and started writing on her small board before the girls pointed her towards the campus directory and she stood there, marking out directions.  
Snow walked in then and gave Vanille a glare. The girl just looked at the floor and the bell ringing pulled Lightnings eyes away from the girl and Lightning realised she was going for a fag before she got distracted.

Lightning walked slowly through the yard, past the science sector and down toward the smoking shelter, to her surprise it was empty.  
" Well, finally some privacy " she sighed as she sat down on the benches and lit up her cigarette, taking a deep breath she looked around.  
It had been about ten minutes and she sat listening to her music with her eyes closed. She leant up against the back of the shelter. she had almost finished her second fag opening her eyes she flicked her ash onto the floor when something caught her eye. She spun round and was greeted by a cute smile  
" Shit " she jumped dropping her cigarette  
Vanille held up a small notepad with something scribbled on it  
I'm sorry it read as Vanille pointed to the paper before looking down at the floor.  
" It's okay, I apologise for shouting, you startled me a little " lightning said as she took out another cigarette and began to light it up.  
I'm Vanille Oerba lightning read as the cute ginger pointed at the pad

" Lightning Farron " Lightning replied swapping her smoking hand, they shook hands and lightning returned to her comfy perch.  
Vanille took out a packet of rolling tobacco papers and some filters.  
Lightning sat there watching Vanille roll a cigarette. She chuckled as she rolled it this way and that way before dropping the filter  
Vanille's nose wrinkled up and she shook her head in frustration before throwing it on the floor. She let a small whimper out, Lightning had never heard of a mute person shouting but imagined that is what it would be like.  
She opened her cigarette packet and passed one to her  
" Here, consider it a welcome gift " she said. Vanille took the cigarette and lit it up  
Vanille nodded as her eyes met Lightning's but in seconds, her beautiful gaze was back to being fixated at the floor.  
" No worries " Lightning replied  
The bell for class rang and it must have startled Vanille cause her eyes darted up towards the bell and she covered her ears.

Lightning picked up her bag and began to walk towards English block. No goodbye or anything to Vanille as she disappeared round the corner

She got to English and Mr Hartman was about to call the rota  
" Snow Villiers " he said  
" Here and ready to party " Snow said from the back, hope shouted " Yeah Party time "  
" Okay settle down now " he said as he carried on down the Rota  
" Miss Farron "  
" Here, " Serah said Mr Hartman looked up and nodded to Serah before speaking again.  
" Miss Farron "  
Lightning just stared out the window  
" Well unless the outside world is in peril, which it isn't, its rota call so I expect you to answer when called "

Lightning could see Vanille down in the yard, she looked lost. Lightning chuckled realising Vanille must have written down the old campus layout before art was moved and the sports and training yard were built. Lightning continued to watch her turning it this way and that way before shaking her head and finally dropping down to the floor before Mrs Esther came out and began speaking to her

" Miss Farron " he said again finally putting down the sheet of paper.  
Miss Farron " he repeated as he stared at Lightning

She turned her head, her eyes a steel blue, cold and meaningful

" Well Mr Hartman unless your blind there are two Miss Farron's so how was I supposed to know " Lightning didn't even wait for a response before turning her gaze back to the window  
" Miss Farron stand, now! " his voice rose and Lightning stood up  
" I am your teacher and I will not be spoken to like that. Now ill say it again, when I call your name you say here or present is that clear? "  
Lightning stood there still watching Vanille, wondering what her life has been like.  
" Miss Farron " Mr Hartmans voice was at full volume now and anger was the main tone  
Still Lightning stood silent, ever gazing out the window  
" That's it. You're going to see the guidance counsellor now " he shouted. She turned to face him and silence fell  
" Ooooo miss anti everything is in trouble " Fang said before she laughed and began making hand gestures towards Lightning.  
Lightning turned to face her  
" Fuck off bitch " she said before turning back to face Mr Hartman  
" That's enough, Miss Farron now! " he said  
Lightning sighed  
" If you had said my name I would've answered " Lightning said as she picked up her bag and jacket and began walking towards the door  
" I will not call you " Lightning " Miss Farron as it is not your name and I will not play this charade now go " he pointed to the door  
She walked over and opened it

A piercing squeal greeted Lightning and her ears rang as Vanille almost ran into her  
" Miss Oerba I presume? " Mr Hartman said  
Vanille nodded as she picked her bag and books up before shimmying past.  
" you're late on your first day, not a good start Miss Oerba " Mr Hartman said  
" Now please take a seat " he said pointing to Lightnings now vacant desk  
" And you miss Farron. Go! " he said  
" I'm going, sheesh " Lightning tutted before closing the door and disappearing

" So you're the new girl aye, well your not much " Fang said staring at Vanille, Vanille just looked at her unaware of who Fang was  
" Don't look at me, only cheerleaders and important people have that privilege " Fang laughed and turned away  
Vanille just turned away and stared at the desk when she saw a small gun blade key ring, it must have been that girls. I'll give it her back.

Lightning stood at the door to the councillor's  
" Miss Farron " said a voice as she was about to open the door  
" Hey Mr Katzroy " she said wandered in, she sat down on the couch and pulled out her packet of cigarettes  
" Want one ? " she said offering one to Mr Katzroy who was sat on the chair reading a file of some sort, he spun his chair around to face Lightning and began speaking  
" Yeah but Dahj will kill me " he leant back and lit it up anyway  
" I'm sorry " Lightning said, Mr Katzroy leant over his desk and opened the window behind him  
" C..., Lightning look you come here at least once a week have a cigarette and talk about aimless things yet I've been your counsellor now for over a year and I know very little about you . " he picked up a folder and began flicking through it before taking out a file and opening it.

" This Miss Farron is yours. Most students that come here have at least 5-6 pages or more yours has 2 and a half and most of it is medical or past history.

Lightning looked at the file " I'm fine " she replied short and blunt.

" Lightning I want you to do something for me, as your councillor I want you to make a friend " Mr katzroy wrote on Lightnings file before handing it back  
" I'm fine " she replied again  
" I'm scheduled to see you at least once every month and have done for almost 2 years now Lightning and we have developed a friendship I would like to think, and out of that I am asking you, will you do this? "

Mr Katzroy was a good man and Lightning couldn't deny it to be honest. Ever since there first appointment after Mr Galdo sent her here in the first year. He never shouted or told her off he just listened. He never even asked her why she refuses to be called her name and is the only teacher she has considered talking to about her younger life.

" Okay Mr Katzroy, I will and thank you " she nodded  
" Thank you Lightning and I'll say hello to Dahj for you " he got up and walked with her towards the door  
" Mr Katzroy will you give this to Dahj? " Lightning stopped and opened her bag. She took out a small chocobo doll and handed it to Mr Katzroy She opened the door and headed for lunch, as she turned to wave.

" Ahhh " Vanille's girly cute scream filled Lightnings ears and she forced herself not to smile, but failed.

Vanille stopped literally face to face with Lightning, her breath smelled of vanilla and Lightnings heart pulsed.  
Vanille shook her head and waved her arms frantically before taking out her notepad and holding it up as she stepped back

" It's fine, " Lightning said reading the words _I'm sorry_ before stepping around her  
" Goodbye Mr Katzroy " she said waving  
" Goodbye Miss Farron " he said closing the door with a little smile on his face.

Lightning walked and Vanille followed, Lightning stopped and Vanille stopped.  
Vanille held up her pad and as usual, it read I'm sorry. Lightning sat down on the bench in the yard

" It's fine " Lightning said as Vanille sat beside her, Lightning took out a notepad from her bag and began writing on it before holding it up and showing Vanille.

' I thought this would be easier than speaking all the time, look I know your new and it's a big place. I'm sure that you will be fine but someone will be your guide and they will look after you okay? ' Lightning waited for Vanille to start writing, she opened her bag and took out something before holding it up in front of Lightning.  
She held up the keyring and passed it back to Lightning.

' _I wanted to give this back to you.I'll leave you alone now I have a map_ ' Vanille held up the pad and a new version of the map as she tightened the straps and put her bag back on and stood up  
Lightning felt bad but she couldn't look after herself let alone a mute girl.  
" Look I'll show you where your classes are today and I'll show you the lockers and library, " Lightning said as she stood up

Vanille's eyes were fixed on the ground as she nodded and began to walk back towards the yard  
" Come on, the dorms and lockers are close to the courts just past the guardian corps training bay. I know the quick way " lightning grabbed Vanille's hand and she screeched, backing away and Lightning looked at her questioningly  
" I'm sorry " Lightning said as Vanille stopped walking  
She turned around and held her notepad up

'  _Please don't touch me, it's nothing against you.'_

" Okay, well let's go " Lightning said pointing down to the yards sports court and training area.  
They walked towards the lockers and dorms sector and lightning was humming to herself  
Vanille was staring at her  
" I hum when I'm walking to keep a good pace, training for guardian corps! " she said  
Vanille just nodded and followed  
They got to the dorms and looked around for Vanille's room, she was 3 doors away from Lightning and opposite Karri, a girl who majored in science, she spoke to Lightning on the odd occasion, she seemed nice.

They slowly walked back past the science sector and up onto the second floor of the English block.

" This is the library " Lightning said as she stopped outside a set of oak doors  
' _Thank you_ ' Vanille flashed her notepad up long enough for lightning to read it  
They entered the library and walked around. The evening lectures don't begin until 8 . Vanille stopped and held up her notepad " Going to look for town map " Lightning nodded and walked over to the studying area. She sat down at a desk and took a notepad out of her bag.  
She tried to focus on her guardian corps essay, she began to write notes on the research being done on some of Pulse's wildlife and cultures, carefully listing each creatures tactics and danger level.  
She had done around a page and a half when she took a quick break to have a drink and a quick check on Vanille.  
She could see the little ginger pigtails bobbing up and down as she wandered past the science books and to the herbal and medical sector.  
Lightning couldn't help but watch her, the way she moved, it was odd but yet it suited her perfectly, Lightning couldn't help but sneak a smile at her but as she did their eyes locked as she wandered out from behind the medical sector.

" Vanille " shouted Lightning as she waved her over.  
Vanille walked towards Lightning, her eyes aimlessly drifting around like she was in a daze  
' _What's up_? ' she held up the notepad as she arrived next to Lightning.  
" I'm going " she said.  
Lightning stood up and began to pack her stuff away, it was almost 5 and Lightning needed a shower.  
They left the library and she turned to Vanille  
" I'm going to my dorm, I'll come meet you before social studies class at 8 okay ? " she waited for Vanille to reply  
" _Ok, I'm going to go to my dorm as well. I need to set up my room_ " she put away her notepad and they began their walk towards the dorms.  
They entered the building and Lightning checked the pigeon hole. Her guardian corps tournament confirmation letter had arrived. She took it out and put it in her bag before they both walked into the main building of the dormitory sector.

" Cya later " Lightning nodded and waved as Vanille nodded and walked toward her own dorm room.


	2. Friends and unexpected moments

Chapter 2

It had been a year now since the ginger haired mute had moved to Cocoon and her life had changed drastically. She grew up in Padarra, a small village by the forest on Gran Pulse.  
Vanille didn't have an easy life. She had been abandoned at the age of 3 and was found by an elderly couple in the village forest. No one was quite sure of who her parents were and most just assumed it had been a wandering trader who couldn't support her.

Miss Oerba and Mr Oerba were kind people and raised her well. Her life was getting better until one year when she was 7. When the worst day of her life happened.  
The Padarra school of medicine had set up a trip to Latheon, a medical studies complex in cocoon. Vanille wanted to become a doctor and asked her parents if she could go. They agreed and signed her forms, Mr Oerba was a doctor and Vanille wanted to be just like him.  
The day had finally come and 23 students from Padarran tech got on the bus. The trip there took forever and it had grown dark by time they had looked around the entire facility  
" Okay class gather round please, its head count time " said Mrs Matlock. The students bunched together and Vanille couldn't see over the other students, she tried to move round but there was no room.

Vanille gave up and gazed around the room and the flashing reception sign caught her eye. Suddenly glass shards and debris came flying past and shattered around the students, Vanille turned round to the reception entrance just in time to see the bright green numbers of the bus coming directly towards her.

" Hey Vanille " Lightning said as she emerged from her dorm. She looked tired  
Vanille held up her notepad

' _Morning Light :)'_

Lightning nodded and waved as she then disappeared into the lift  
Vanille had met Lightning " frown face "Farron on her first day attending Boduhm University and has spent practically every day of the last 6 months with her.

Most people avoided Lightning, calling her cold and harsh. The others called her Frown face Farron due to her cold demeanour but Vanille saw her differently. They had _spoken_  technically, but Lightning was always vague and distant but so was Vanille even now almost a year on.

She thought back to the night she and Lightning got sent to solitary because of Fang. The night Vanille got a glimpse of the real Farron.  
It had been in social studies, Lightning was at the back of the room staring out the window. She was dressed in a white hoodie, black tank top and black combats and she was listening to music.

What is she thinking about I wonder? What the hell am I thinking? Vanille stopped smiling and looked down before Lightning noticed.  
Suddenly a paper ball hit the side of her head  
" Ooops my bad hahaha " Fang laughed

Mrs Laris was filling in for Mr Walton. She stood up

" Miss Oerba is it? please settle down and you Miss stop it " she said before sitting back down.

The snarky comments continued throughout the class and Fang threw more and more paper balls.  
Each time Mrs Laris looked up fang was laughing and then pointing at Vanille

" God shut up Vanille " Fang said  
Mrs Laris stood up

" Miss Oerba do you have something to say? " Fang chuckled under her breathe  
Vanille shook her head and held up her pad ' _No Mrs Laris I'm sorry_.' It said

Mrs Laris looked at her, her eyebrows pulled together as her eyes scanned the pad

" Well miss Oerba, do you have something to say ? " she repeated  
Vanille shook her head again, lowering the pad as Fang turned around  
" So rude " Fang tutted at her.  
Lightning watched Vanille, unable to tell this idiot that Fang was the one causing all the trouble.

Why was no one else saying anything? Vanille had spoken to Karri a few times, surely she would say something? Either way, I don't see why I should say something, Vanille can stick up for herself surely.  
Lightning watched as fang gave her a death stare and Karri turned away, she waited until Mrs Laris turned away before muttering" bitch "

" Miss Oerba did you just use foul language?  
Vanille shook her head.  
" Miss Oerba answer me, " Mrs Laris said

Vanille began to write on her small board but was stopped halfway through

" Mrs Oerba I will not have this, now answer or its solitary " Mrs Laris walked to the door and opened it

" Miss Oerba answer me or leave my class, it's up to you " She looked at Vanille who was about to start writing yet again.  
" Miss Oerba even now you refuse to answer me, such cheek. Leave now! " she pointed out of the door.  
" Bye bye " Fang chuckled loudly  
Lightning stood up " Miss Laris " she said  
" Yes and you are? " Mrs Laris said  
" I'm Lightning Farron " she said as she walked towards the door and closed it  
" Miss Farron, what is the meaning of this? " Mrs Laris looked angry  
" Sit down Miss Farron " she said  
Lightning stood by the door staring at Mrs Larris  
" Now Miss Oerba go and Miss Farron, sit! " Mrs Larris sternly said  
" No " Lightning said standing still  
Mrs Laris looked at her, the other students turned and it fell silent.  
" Mrs Farron unless you want to go to solitary aswell sit " she stared at her.  
" Nah I'll pass " Lightning said defiantly  
" That's enough Miss Farron you and Miss Silent over there are going to solitary " she walked past Lightning and opened the door and pointed out  
" Now " Mrs Laris said loseing all patience  
Vanille walked over to the door and placed a note on Mrs Larris's desk

' _I'_ _m sorry, but I wasn't talking_. ' it said she walked out into the corridor.  
Lightning watched Vanille as she shuffled past and out into the corridor  
How can this teacher be so dumb?  
Mrs Larris looked at her " Now go Miss Farron "  
Lightning looked at her " How can you be so stupid, god " Lightning picked up the note from the desk and held it up in front of Mrs Laris  
She looked at it  
" Ignorance, I'm not one for childish note passing. She should have answered me " Mrs Laris said just dismissing the note  
" Vanille is a mute you fucking idiot, that's why she didn't answer " Lightning voice was full of anger weather out of protection or in result to Mrs Laris's stupidity Vanille was unsure.  
Lightning walked out the door, slamming it after her leaving the classroom in silence.

The two girls walked through the corridors towards the T block and solitary. Lightning didn't say a word the whole time and Vanille kept thinking she hates me. They entered and Mr Roades greeted them

" Please take a seat and be quiet ".  
They sat next to each other and Mr Roades sat down and began reading his newspaper.

" Lightning? " Vanille held up her pad towards Lightning  
" What ? " she asked  
' _I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get in trouble_ '  
" It's fine, Fangs to blame and Mrs Laris for being an idiot "  
Vanille smiled at this comment  
'Why did you help me? ' Vanille wrote  
" Because injustice is always the fault of someone who believes they are right " Lightning said without looking at her  
' _Profound_ :) ' Vanille smiled again and Lightning smiled back.

Mr Roades stood up " Okay girls if you have essays to do please get on with it, I need to see Mrs Esther. I will return soon " he picked up his bag and left leaving Vanille and Lightning alone.

Vanille looked at Lightning after the door had closed and she began writing  
' _What now? I've finished my medical essay_ ' she held it up looking confused.  
" I normally listen to music when it's just me " she said looking at Vanille.  
Vanille looked down at the floor before writing in her pad and showing her  
' _Okay, ill be fine_ '  
" It'll be nice to have company " Lightning says, giving the girl a kind look.

 _' Lightning?_ ' Vanille wrote on the paper and held it up  
" What's up ? " she said looking at her curiously  
' _It's been almost a year now and I know were not exactly best friends but I don't know much about you, I want to know more_ ' Vanille wrote before showing Lightning.  
She nodded " Okay that's fair but I wanna know about you as well " Vanille nodded back and they sat writing, getting to know each other

Lightning was one of two sisters, completely opposite in personality. Serah was the girly girl however Lightning was the loner type, she enjoyed action films, books, weaponary and wanted to become a guardian corps member. She still wouldn't tell Vanille her real name.

Vanille read about Lightning and smiled before passing over her notepad.

Vanille oerba she was an orphan and had lived in a little village on pulse. She moved into the city after her adopted parents and local schools couldn't handle her mutism.  
she has always been a loner but was glad she and Lightning got on.  
' _I'm glad we can be friends, I don't have any_ '. Vanille wrote at the bottom she passed her notepad across to Lightning.

It had been about 45 minutes and Vanille was happy for once.  
Mr Roades entered and sat back down  
" Okay ladies, solitary is done, get back to your dorms for the night " he gestured for them to leave  
Lightning stood up and so did Vanille.  
Vanille held out her notepad and showed Lightning  
' _Night Lightning, I'm going to shower and get ready for tomorrow_ ' she nodded at Lightning  
" Okay, I'll walk with you " Lightning said

The two girls arrived at the dorms they had been Talking the whole way and Vanille saw Lightning in a different light afterwards.


	3. Tests and results

It had been 4 months since Fang got her little brigade of schoolgirls to start harassing Vanille and with Lightning not around to help she knew Fang would take it too far, and she did.

It was almost time for Lightnings training session with Amodor. He was the Guardian Corps recruit master and Lightning's trainer. He was a tough but fair man.

Lightnng quickly grabbed her gear from her locker and began making her way towards the training area.

" Okay recruits it's time for your preliminary assessment. This will give you a pre selected weapon so just do your best" Captain Amodor said.

The training area had been prepared and Lightning stepped out of the gate. She checked her armour and stood by the weapon rack and scanned her ID badge, it bleeped and a gunblade came out.  
Lightning gripped the gunblade with confidence, ready for battle.  
The goblin chief ran at her, it was faster than she had anticipated. She dodged to the left, slicing at its hind legs causing it to slide into the fence.

" Okay now Miss Farron remember this is only a neutralise, not a kill " Captain Amador shouted from the bleachers overlooking the area  
Lightning pulled her gunblade up and got ready for her next move. 

The goblin chief had buffed itself and now came at her full blast, it was almost face to face when she jumped up, flipping over it and slamming her gunblades hilt against the back of its neck. It dropped down to the floor and Lightning landed a few feet away, her eyes never leaving the Goblin.

  
" Well done Miss Farron " Amodor shouted and Lightning breathed a sigh of relief.

Lightning watched as the other members took their trials. Out of the ten, only 2 made it through.

  
Mr Amodor stood at the doorway to the training area and began to speak  
" Mr Cid Raines, you have defeated your opponent, the Flan and have earned your place. Congratulations " he shook Cid's hand before carrying on

" Mrs Alyssa Clark, you were beaten by the Skatiny and so you, unfortunately, have failed, I'm sorry " he shook her hand and told her to cheer up.

Lightning stepped up and walked over to her trainer.  
" Miss Lightning Farron, as usual, you showed remarkable talent against that goblin chief and you have earned your place, you'll make a great guardian someday " he shook her hand

" Okay, students who have had their results you're free for the rest of the evening ".

 

Vanille awoke, and quickly got ready, She was late for class and her medical entrance exam was today. She needed to pass in order to stay as she was a transfer student.  
She ran towards the lift and just about slid inside.  
She ran all the way to the medical wing and got her table setup.  
" Miss Oerba, you are late " Mr Douglass said  
She took a deep breath and bowed an apology. She had been up all night studying.

" It's okay Miss Oerba, I expected you would be studying. You're a keen learner and it's hard to find one of those lately " he took a glance at Hope since he was dropping from his head pupil throne.

Ever since Vanille signed up for the medical unit she had acceded expectations, since living on Gran Pulse she had become accustomed to developing herbal remedies and toxin draining methods of human and animal care.  
Hope hated it and soon the whispers began and word got to Fang. She had Hope under her thumb and used him for his father's money so she could waste it partying. He comes from a wealthy family and Fang knows just what to tell him, he's too afraid to fight back. Snow looks out for, to an extent but aslong as Fangs happy, everyone's happy so he gives her money but if his grades fall and he doesn't pass the test 1st there'd be no money to give and that was bad.  
The snide comments and harassing didn't stop. Fang would push her when she was waiting for the lift or flip her electrical box from the dorms hallway box, Fang stole the key to the medical cupboard in hopes of pinning it on Vanille. Fang wasn't counting on Noel being a witness to the whole thing so instead had to blame it on Noel which resulted in Noel being expelled which just annoyed Fang more.  
Then everyone blamed Vanille for Noel getting expelled as he was liked by everyone and Fang got worse. She pushed Vanille down the stairs, it had been raining and she claimed that she slipped into her because her shoes were wet.

Vanille barely slept, she was up until the early hours studying. She needed this to pass and keep her place and she wouldn't let someone like Fang hold her back.

The test began and Vanille began to think about the notes she read last night/this morning. The test consisted of a creature type chart with a weight and height chart.  
Vanille had to find and match the weight and height of the creature to the status infliction given by the creature in question.

She read the chart carefully and began to list all the creature toxins in her head, after a while and a few little scribbles she had narrowed it down the to 3 creature who attack with a basic claw or a tail and cause status inflictions no damage. She wrote down the 2 to the side and checked the height and weight, it's height was around 6.1, maybe taller. It weighed quite little though.

She thought about what the 2 on her list looked like. So far she had it was either a skatiny or a sucubus. 

She wrote down her theory and began the next question.

one of the biggest threats on Gran pulse are the Behemoth kings but what other beast roam? list ten different Gran pulse wildlife.  
She smiled. Easy she thought as she began.

Alpha Behemoth  
Flan  
Erridimu  
Tonberry

It had now been about 20 minutes which meant she only had twenty minutes left and she still had 5 questions, she had better hurry. She quickly got through the next 2 questions and was almost done with the third page when the fire alarm went off. Vanille held her ears and began following the other students. She got to the door leading down to the yard when Snow grabbed her and pushed her into the locker, closing the door and trapping her inside. she pushed against the door but was trapped, until Mr Katzroy came along.

They stood in the rain for about 10 minutes before Vanille got out of the locker and then they were out there another 10 before being allowed back inside. Vanille returned to her desk and looked down, she stood there in shock before Mr Langley spoke " Miss Oerba, what has happened? "  
Her paper had been torn apart and left on the desk

" What is the meaning of this? " Mr Langley said looking around the room. Hope stood up and spoke

" Sir it was her, I watched her. I tried to stop her but she threatened me and said she would rip mine up as well " Mr Langley looked at Hope

" Absurd " he said dismissing the very notion, he stepped forward and leant his hand against desk

" Miss Oerba is a very intelligent girl and unlike some she wants to be here. " he stood firmly and Vanille didn't move. Fang stared at Vanille and laughed. The door to the hall opened and Mr Kellar walked in with 2 of the Gc Oerba village patrols. Why were they here ? Suddenly Vanille's chest burned and she instantly knew. She began to cry and she couldn't stop. She knew what Mr Aldridge was going to say.  
Hope laughed and Vanille's sobs turned to silence as she just stared at the floor.

" Mr Langley Miss Oerba needs to come with us " Mr Kellar said before looking at Hope

" You Young man, Bartholomew is your father, a man worth my respect but you have years to learn" he adjusted his glasses and walked over to Vanille

" Miss Oerba, please, come with me " he gestured her to the door and Vanille left the room without a look-back.

She was lead into another class room, empty of any students and Mr Keller told Vanille to take a seat.

Vanille sat there, still crying silently when Mr Alderidge spoke

" Miss Oerba I hate to be the one to break this news but I thought it would be best coming from me, Your Mother and Father have been involved in an accident and " he stopped talking and looked up at her  
' I know I felt it ' Vanille held up a notepad.  
" We will leave you to think on your own for a while miss "Mr Alderidge said with a small kind smile and he left the classroom.

She sat alone on the bench in the yard, it was pouring down and dark and she didn't know what to do. She bagan to cry and she sat alone crying untill her eyes were raw and she finally decided to go to her dorm.  
She got changed into her shorts and tank top and sat on the sofa in her blanket. She was now an orphan, again and all alone. She never fitted in here since day one She hated Fang, Snow and his Jockies, even the staff were under qualified to help and now I'm going to be kicked out. Maybe it's what I deserve, I have nothing here anyway. She started to cry and didn't stop until she had cried herself to sleep.

She awoke around 3 hours later. When she got up and went to look for something to eat she wandered into her room and picked up her packet of mints when she noticed there was a note on her bedside table.  
She wondered how long it had been there and picked it up and opened it.  
" Hey, Vanille I hope your exam went well I'll drop round to see you later, about 9. Ps lock your doors :) " she smiled for the first time today, it was almost 9.

Lightning walked down the corridor leading towards Vanilles room and knocked on the door  
" Vanille " she said.  
The door opened slowley and there stood Vanille, her face was full of sadness. Lightning didn't know what to say at first, she had never seen her friend so sad before

" Hot Chocolate? "

Vanille's face lit up and Lightning walked into her room

They sat on the sofa with hot chocololates in hand and Vanille began writing  
" I'm sorry I haven't seen you lately. It's been real bad. I have been swamped not getting enough sleep." She took a sip of her hot chocolate. Lightning couldn't help but notice her eyes were red.  
" It's okay, it's been the same for me but I'm glad it's done." Lightning smiled. She was dressed in a white hoody, a tank top that said rebel and had the guardian corps emblem on it. She wore a little pair of black shorts.

" I passed " Lightning decided to tell her friend, hoping to put a smile on her face  
' Me too, I think ' Vanille wrote  
" I think? " Lightning asked confused  
Vanille put her pad down and sat back, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping a blanket that was on the sofa around her.

Lightning looked at her " What's wrong? "  
" I'm sorry, it's nothing " she held her board up in reply  
Lightning shuffled over until she was right beside her.

" what's wrong ? " Lightning asked with general concern

Vanille looked at her before staring at the floor.

" What's up Vanille? "  
Vanille glanced up at Lightning, the sadness still in her green eyes

"I want to help you" Lightning says  
The small ginger girl took the notepad and began writing

" I'm sorry Lightning, I didnt mean to trouble you. I'll be fine thank you for coming to see me

" What's wrong? " Lightning pushed though said it softley, her voice soothing.

Vanille shuffled across and tightly hugged the newly turned soldier. Her musky scent ensnared Vanille and she remembered what it felt like to be safe for the first time in a long time.  
Lightning didn't know how to react. She didn't hug Vanille back, it felt awkward . . . but right. Vanille, who after snuggling into the soldier began to write  
" My parents are dead, I'm going to be kicked out and sent back to Gran pulse academy to finish my course unless I pass" she stopped writing and held the pad up for Lightning to read  
Lightning lifted her head up and their eyes met, Vanilles bright eyes now cold shells. Lightning began to speak   
" A long time ago I lost my parents and I told myself if only I had been stronger then maybe it wouldn't have happened. I hated everyone and everything for no reason and I ended up alone. You can't blame yourself Vanille, things happen in life and we can only do our best and judging by the pile of books and papers I think you have done your best " she looked down at the small ginger haired girl curled up against her.  
" I'm glad were friends and honestly its been a long time since I've had one of those. I care about you Vanille and as your friend I am going to make sure you're okay "  
Vanille didn't know what to say. She gripped Lightning and pulled her close, resting her head on her heart, Lightning didn't know how to react it was awkward again but at the same time Lightning realised something. She smiled, hoping Vanille wouldn't catch on. She was attempting to write something, she held it up for Lightning to see.

" I'm sorry for troubling you Lightning, I'm being pathetic, I'm sorry " she began to cry, Lightning spoke softly

" You're not, you have a lot to deal with and I know how you feel but you will be fine, you're strong " Vanille pulled Lightning closer and the small ginger stopped crying after a while and before Lightning knew it Vanille had fallen asleep snuggled up against her  
Lightning sat, holding Vanille until the early morning when she awoke.

  
" Morning " Lightning said, stretching out before shuffling over and standing up  
" Are you going to be okay? " Lightning asked, Vanille looked up, her eyes now the colour Lightning preferred and Vanille grabbed her little board.  
' Thank you Lightning ' Vanille stood up and hugged her tightly, Lightning looked down at her, the Vanilla scent entranced her and she thought something she can't explain.

Vanille looked up at Lightning, her green eyes full of life and Vanille smiled, realising she needed Lightning more than she thought.

 

 

 


	4. Consequences

Vanille, to her joy had been told that she would get to re-sit her paper but it would have to be at the end of the year. She was so happy she immediately told Lightning who only managed a smile, a little one, but still it was a smile.  
She had been watching Lightning train while studying up on the bleachers for the past 4 months now and in another 2 months, she would know if she could become part if the medical guardian unit.  
It was hard for her to not think about her parents it had only been 4 months. She focused on being around people and keeping her thoughts directed instead of drifting and it had helped. Vanille had made friends with Serah and Yuj, she spoke to Karri and for once she felt like she really had a chance.

Vanille spent her time studying and hanging out with Serah in the day before going to watch Lightning in the evening. She remembered the first time she saw her train, Vanille was in awe. Lightning was amazing, the way she faced each of her test's head on. Vanille felt it again as she sat watching the soldier dash and flip this way and that way, her slender body, and gorgeous hair flowed around the training grounds, she tried to shake it off, but she couldn't, the feeling wasn't leaving. 

By the end of the 3 month's Vanille had narrowed it down to either hunger, fear or...

She normally waited for Lightning to finish then they would walk back together but tonight she had to see Captain Amodor after training to go and collect her uniform and weapon. Captain Amodor was one of the few people that knew Lightnings real name Vanille had been asking him for months now to get him to tell her but he wouldn't. He kept saying " It's confidential information I can't go giving my soldiers names out " and he would laugh.  
He was a nice man and it was because of him she was allowed to sit on the bleachers when Lightning was training instead of watching from the audience box.

Vanille waved goodbye to Lightning as she went into the locker rooms to change her gear.  
She began walking towards the dorms it was getting cold and she had to walk the long way back due to the ice and snow over the last few days. All students had been told to go over the bridge towards the dormitories instead of through the walkway by English. It was late and Vanille couldn't remember the way to the bridge she looked around to see if any staff were near. She could see Snow looking for something by the gates of the walkway before giving up and looking around.

" Hey got a light " Snow shouted and Vanille walked over handing him a lighter. " Is this the way to the bridge " Vanille held up a note and pointed to it Snow looked at her and pointed towards the walkway " It's that way the bridge is iced over " she nodded before she turned and went towards the gates. She came to the back of the building and leant against the post she took out a cigerette. Using the small light from the sensors, they were fitted all around the campus for security, she finished rolling it and the sensor went off as she walked towards the other path leading to the dorms she was about to light it up when instantley she stopped. Fang and Jihl stepped out from behind corner of the offices blocking her path.  
" If it isn't Miss Mute " Fang said as she walked towards Vanille she moved quickly and grabbed Vanilles bag pulling it off her and throwing it on the ground  
" Oops I think you dropped something " Fang and Jihl laughed Vanille had seen Jihl and Fang threatening Karri last week and reported them they got sent to solitary.

Jihl had threatened her, the night before last telling her " Watch your back " Vanille knew, this time, it was serious.

Vanille tried to pick her bag up but Fang grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back Vanille dropped her cigerette and let out a piercing shriek but was silenced by Jihl's fist, Fang held her arms and Jihl punched her twice before Fang punched her in the side of the face. Vanille dropped to the floor and curled up, Fang and Jihl began laughing  
" Ha what a freak, she can't even scream properly, weirdo!" Jihl said before kicking her in the stomach  
" This is what happens when you mess with us " Fang said as she kicked her hard in the ribs, they kicked her repeatedly laughing as they did untill suddenly the sensor light came on by the end of the walkway.

" Someone's coming " Jihl said as Fang kicked her one last time.  
" Tell anyone and your dead " Jihl said before she and Fang ran off towards the dorms before disappearing down the walkway leading to the art block and out of sight.

Vanille lay there she could barely breathe, she tried to get up but was into much pain she could hear footsteps coming closer she tried again to move but pain rushed through her body and she passed out.

" Hello " said Mr Katzroy looking around, as he lit up his cigerette and sighed its been a long day must be hearing things he thought to himself, he looked up the moon was bright suddenly something caught his attention he turned his head and saw a orange ball turning around and walking towards the gates he realised what or to be more specific who it was.

Mr Katzroy rushed over and leant down " Miss Oerba, are you okay " he said before realising his mistake, he sat her up leaning her against the post before taking out his phone and dialling a number after a few rings a voice answered  
" Hello " it said  
" Mrs Koriwaka its Sazh Katzroy, sorry to trouble you so late " his voice sounded urgent  
" It's okay Mr Katzroy is it Dahj ? " Mrs Koriwaka said, he had called a few times this late when Dahj was ill.  
" Sorry Mrs Koriwaka Dahj is fine thank you, it's a student she has fallen on the ice by the back if the training grounds I think she's unconscious at the moment I'm going to take her to the medical ward can you please come in as soon as you can "  
" Of course I'll leave now Mr Katzroy goodbye " Mrs Koriwaka hung up and Sazh put his phone back in his pocket.  
He knelt down and picked Vanille up carefully he carried the small ginger to the medical bay.  
He entered the room and lay her down on the bed she was breathing so that was good.  
It took around 15 minutes for Nurse Koriwaka to arrive she entered the room and Sazh stood up  
" Thank you Kayama " he shook her hand before sitting back down.  
" It's okay Sazh I like to help plus I'm never not working " she stepped past him and stood looking down at Vanille  
" Mr Katzroy who is she ? " she said as she took out a pen from her jacket and picked up a medical evaluation form from the units opposite the bed.  
" Her name is Vanille Oerba, she is from the Gran pulse sector she transferred at the beginning of last year "  
Sazh stood up and looked at her.  
" Miss Oerba ? " she stopped speaking and tapped her pen as though she knew the name.  
" Ah that's it Miss Vanille her name keeps cropping up in our placement evaluations for medical students. She is one of the top choices to be put forward to join the medical guardian unit but a unfortunate accident happened and her test was voided. From what I've been told she is to re-sit at the end of term if she passes she will be accepted." She took out her medical tools and began checking her over.

It had been around ten minutes and Mrs Koriwaka turned to Sazh and spoke  
" Whatever happened to this girl it wasn't the ice, her face will heal with no bruising but I'm going to need to know what happened " her voice was full of concern and Sazh looked worried  
" I can't say I had just finished some paperwork and I heard voices I looked out the window but couldn't see anyone. I finished putting my papers in order before I meet with miss Esther to discuss Mrs Farrons health and mental evaluation as she has finished her assesment period for the guardian corps.  
I went out the front for a quick cigerette and there she was lying in the snow " he shook his head  
" Do you think someone did this ? " he asked concerned  
" Mr Katzroy Miss Oerba has 3 broken ribs her abdomen is covered in bruises, whoever did this wanted to seriously hurt this poor girl " she picked up the phone and called the Nova medical unit and requested a ambulance.

Sazh sat on the chair. Vanille had been taken to the hospital  
" Dammit all, why can't people get along " he said.

It was morning and Lightning awoke the light hit her eyes and she sat up. She got dressed and checked her phone no msg's. Odd Vanille normally lets me know when she gets back.  
I wanted to show her my new sword.  
Lightning was ready she grabbed her keys and opened her front door. She walked towards the lift and pressed the ground button it opened and Serah was stood there.  
"Hey sis congrats " she smiled and hugged her sister quickly Lightning stepped in and the doors closed.

" Hey have you heard " Serah said in a excited tone it had been boring here lately and Serah hated it so when she heard about what happened she had to tell people about it plus she wanted to know.  
" What ? " she said raising her eyebrow  
" Someone got rushed to hospital last night I don't know who. I've just come from Yuj's I'm gonna go find out what people know " Serah said  
The lift stopped and Serah stepped out followed by Lightning  
" See you later sis " Serah said as she walked off probably heading to the cafe to see what she can dig up.

Lightning walked to Mr Katzroys office and knocked on the door  
" Mr Katzroy " there was no answer Lightning knocked again  
Hmm that's odd he is never normally late she thought. She knocked again to make sure the door opened and Mr Katzroy was stood with a file in hand  
" Ah Miss Farron I have been attending to something urgent sorry " he gestured for her to come in she stepped in and walked over. She sat down on the sofa and began to speak " It's okay Mr Katzroy I'm early and here by my own choice so it's okay to be surprised " she laughed. Sazh sat down and put the file on the table Lightning sat up to clear her throat and the file caught her eye it was Vanille's.  
" So your Vanille's councilors to ? " she said pointing at the file Sazh looked put his hand on his forehead and rubbed it as though he was trying to shake off bad memories of something  
" Mr Katzroy are you okay ? " Lightning asked he was always calm and composed something must have shaken him, maybe it was something to do with what Serah had said this morning.  
Sazh didn't answer instead he picked up the file and stood up he walked over and put it in the unit by his desk.  
" Lightning what do you know about Miss Oerba ? " he asked  
" You mean Vanille ? " Lightning smiled mentioning her name  
" Miss Oerba was involved in a accident last night and its circumstances are questionable," he spoke with such pity for her  
" What ? When ? Is she okay ? Where is she ? " Lightning's voice rambled and she didn't even realise she was biting her lip which she only did when she was worried.

" She was taken to Nova medical last night, her injuries are quite severe, its a good job I found her." He said  
" Found her ? " Lightning questioned her face was worried  
" Lightning it seems you and Vanille have become friends and I'm glad for you. I have another request Miss Farron I need you to keep an eye on Miss Oerba untill I can get to the bottom of this " he looked her dead in the eyes his face full of concern  
" I fear this accident may have not been a accident " he said under his breath as he stood up and walked over to his unit. picking out Lightnings file he returned to the chair and took out a pen  
" Well now let's get started shall we " he said he and Lightning spoke about her training and her health but Lightning couldn't stop thinking about Vanille  
It had been a hour and their meeting was done  
" Miss Farron tell Miss Oerba not to worry about our meeting." He opened the door and Lightning nodded " I will I'm going to go see her now " she said as she began walking towards the exit to the yard.


	5. Storms

She arrived at the hospital and went to reception  
" I'm looking for a Miss Oerba she was brought in last after a accident in campus " she held up her Id badge and the young nurse began to type on the computer before looking up and pointing to the lift " 3 floor second wing room 19 "  
Lightning nodded " Thank you " Lightning walked towards the lift and got in. She walked down the corridors leading to the second wing and began looking for room 19. She knocked on the door but no answer the door opened and a nurse walked out " Hello Miss are you a family visitor ? " she said politely  
" er no sorry but Vanille is a close friend " she replied. The nurse nodded " Okay call if you need anything " she opened the door and Lightning shuffled inside she looked to the bed and there wrapped in a blanket was Vanille she looked peacefull.

Lightning sat down on the chair beside the bed and watched over her.  
It had been a tiring morning and Vanille didn't even remember falling asleep. She awoke and sat up letting out a whimper the pain was indescribable it hurt for her to breathe.  
Vanille looked around the room it was small and the nurse had opened the window, the breeze was nice and a familiar scent caught her. Lightning was sat on the chair Vanille's face lit up and for a moment she forgot about her pain. She tried to reach for the notepad and pen on the unit but couldn't grip it properly without having to move she tried to push it towards her stretching as far as she could. It fell on the floor and Lightning's eyes opened Vanille looked at her and Lightning smiled  
" Hey " she said leaning down and picking up the pen before passing it and the notepad to Vanille  
" I'm so glad you came to see me " she wrote before passing the pen and notepad over  
" I was worried what happened ? " Vanille read Lightnings note and took the pen.  
" I was talking to snow and rolling a cigerette then I walked down towards the dorms when I slipped, fell over on the ice and hit my head on the post its my fault I wasn't looking where I was going " she held up the note.  
" A fall wouldn't get you in here what happened ? " Lightning knew Vanille would try to hide what happened but from Mr Katzroys reaction and her mentioning snow Lightning began to suspect something was off  
" I'm fine really I wasn't paying attention I was rolling a cigerette and I slipped and hit my head " Vanille passed the notepad back to Lightning she took the pad and began writing  
" Mr Katzroy was worried he was the one who found you, he said don't worry about the meeting either." Lightning watched as Vanille slowley leaned forward her hand holding her stomach as though to support herself something was wrong  
She took the pen and pad and began writing  
" How was your night ? " she wrote before passing it back carefully leaning  
Lightning leaned back and stretched, her foot caught Vanille's hand as she moved back and she let out a whimper  
" Vanille are you okay ? " Lightning asked.  
She nodded before slowley sitting up as she did the blanket dropped and Lightning caught a glimpse of the gingers stomach it was bruised and her ribs were swollen.  
Vanille quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it up covering herself.  
Lightning stood up and took the pad and pen and placed them on the edge of the unit beside the bed just out of reach of Vanille  
Vanille didn't move she sat and stared at the wall her fingers pointed together she always did that when she was worried or lying.  
" Get some rest and ill come by tommorow " Lightning said as she walked towards the door  
Vanille waited untill she had turned her back and tried to reach the notepad and pen it hurt so much and she bit her lip to hold in a scream finally gripping the notepad and pen she began to write a note  
" I'm sorry for making you worry ill be carefull next time :) thank you Lightning " she threw the note at Lightning who was just opening the door to leave. Lightning turned back and picked the note up before walking over and stood beside her  
" It's okay, I'm glad your okay now get some rest okay and ill come by with Serah and Yuj tommorow " she said smiling and turned to leave.  
Vanille knew Lightning had seen her bruises and didn't say anything which worried her Lightning wasn't the type of person to just dismiss something like that.

Lightning left and Vanille soon fell asleep.  
Lightning walked through the gates to the campus it was a free day for her and she wondered if Serah had found out anything about what happened to Vanille  
She walked to the cafe and began looking around for Serah. She spotted her at a table with Yuj and Karri . She walked over and sat down " Hey Yuj " she said as normal Yuj just nodded Karri smiled at her " Hey Light " she said she nodded back.  
" So did you find out about the ambulance ? " Yuj asked Serah  
" Yeah it was Vanille she fell over and its quite serious from what I've heard " Lightning cut in " She didn't fall over, something happened " her voice was stern as though stating a fact more than opinion " Is she okay ? " Yuj and Serah said together  
" Yeah I hope " Lightning said Serah looked at her it was weird to see her showing emotions Vanille must mean a lot to her as a friend.  
" what do you know about this ? " Lightning asked Karri.  
" I overheard Hope talking to Fang in the lift this morning and she was threatening him about money she said her parts done now he best study, and before they got out they were saying something about a . " Serah and Yuj looked at Lightning.

" what is it ? " Lightning said her cold eyes now fixed dead on her. Karri looked up and Jihl staring straight at her from the the hallway leading up to English before quickly disappearing.

" I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything I gotta go " Karri stood up and within seconds had disappeared.  
" What's wrong with her ? " Yuj said. Serah looked at Lightning  
" she knows something but I doubt she will speak, Vanille mentioned snow aswell so Yuj can you ask if he saw anything he will talk to you " said Serah.  
" Yeah will do ill call you later if I find out anything " Yuj said as he stood up. Lightning stood up and hugged Serah " Thanks sis and congrats " she smiled and Serah smiled back " Okay enough of the soppyness I'm going " Serah said before she dragged Yuj off towards the yard Yuj waved goodbye before following her.

Lightning sat reading her notes and combat logs from the last few months it was only 2 months now untill the end of the year and her final assessment it was going to be tough she had trained so hard and yet she still had so much to learn about.  
Lightning took a sip of her hot chocolate and it reminded her of Vanille I hope she is okay she thought to herself 

It was almost 8 and Lightning finally put her pen down that's enough for now she thought, standing up she went into the kitchin and made a sandwich.  
Knock knock " Hey Light " Serahs voice echoed against the wood Lightning walked to the door and opened it  
" What's up Serah ? " Lightning asked Serah stepped inside " I gotta be quick me and Yuj are going to Nautilus tonight to celebrate our anniversary I mean yeah its almost a year but were both busy on the real date so were going tonight cause we are both free for once but that's not the point I needed to tell you this its urgent. Snow told me about what happened " she was speaking really fast and Lightning only caught some of the sentence " What ? " she said confused.  
She took a breath and spoke calmly.  
" I know what happened to Vanille, Snow told me."  
" What how ? " Lightning replied Serah laughed " I said I'd show Karri the pictures he snap chatted me on accident " gesturing quotations  
" That's disgusting " Lightning replied wanting to throw up.  
Serah began speaking " He said he didn't know exactly what they did. All they told him was when he see's Vanille tell her the bridge has iced over and she would have to go the other route apparently he was meant to tell you aswell but you had gone. Fang and Jihl were talking this morning near the lockers and they must not have realised he was there but he heard them say about how she deserved what she got " Lightning's face turned into a fierce scowl " I fucking knew it she's dead " Lightning was angry very angry  
" Look I don't know what happened but don't do anything stupid please sis " Serah said realising just how angry Lightning was  
" I won't " Lightning said Serah looked at her unsure of wether she should have said anything  
" I know your trying to protect her and she's my friend aswell but its the teachers job not ours " Serah said.  
" Yeah and look where that got her last time " she said thinking about Mrs Larris.  
" Look ill keep an eye on Snow and see if he knows anything else but promise me you won't do anything stupid Sis " Serah looked at her.  
" Okay Serah I promise " Lightning hugged Serah  
" Good now I do really have to go " Serah hugged Lightning back before waving and darting towards the lift.

Lightning closed the door and walked into the lounge, sitting down she stared at the ceiling  
" Fuck " she shouted, she had suspicions it had something to do with Fang and now she knew for sure.  
She stood up and grabbed her jacket she was not in a good mood at all.

She quickly left the dorms and walked towards the art block the campus was empty due to the weather most of the staff and students stayed inside after 6. Fang, Jihl and Snow normally hung out by the lockers at the back of the art block away from the teachers. She walked into the building and sure enough Fang, Snow and Jihl were stood by the stairs picking on one of the first year students.

" Oi " Lightning said as she walked up towards them. Fang was leaning against the railing stopping the first year going up Jihl stood next to her and Snow to the right Lightning approached and Jihl turned and pointed at her " What do you want reject ? " she laughed. Lightning stood in front of them " I warned you Fang " Lightning said.  
The first year took his chance and ran up the stairs as Fang turned to face Lightning. " What is your damage reje..." Her sentence was cut short as Lightning stepped forward and punched her square in the jaw before grabbing her hair and slamming her head against the railing of the stairs she let go and Fang fell to the floor crying. Jihl tried to grab her but Lightning moved back quickly before spinning round and roundhouse kicking her in the side of the head, knocking her out.

Snow looked in disbelief " It wasn't my idea I swear " he said stepping back towards the lockers he pleaded with Lightning she stood staring at him her cold blue eyes not even blinking  
" If I knew they were going to beat her up I wouldn't have told her to go that way I swear to god please " his voice was shaky and frightned he wasn't lying Lightning was sure of it.  
" Snow listen to me carefully, if you or them sorry sacs of shit ever touch her again it will be worse than this next time she is my friend and I look after my friends. " her voice was stern and Snow didn't doubt that she meant it.

Snow helped Fang up and they picked up Jihl before scurrying off towards the medical bay without a single word to Lightning.


	6. Words left unspoken

" Miss Farron I hope you are aware of the consequences of your actions " Mr Kellar said sternly. Lightning didn't speak she just sat the staring at the wall behind him  
" Miss Farron you seriously injured two of your fellow students and on top of that threatned another "  
Again he was responded to with silence  
" Miss Farron if you wish to remain here you need to explain what happened " he sat down behind the desk.  
Lightning knew this was coming she had thought about it after it happened.  
Fang had reported Lightning to Mr kellar the morning after it happened claiming it was a unprovoked attack but hope had intervined saying he saw Fang attack Lightning first Fang had been put in solitary for a month and Lightning was in confinement untill the investigation into what happened was over. It took Mr Kellar and Mrs Koriwaka almost 2 months. 7 weeks to be precise to finish their reports about the incident. Jihl had confessed to it after Hope and snow threatned to tell Hopes father.

Vanille had been back at the campus about a month now and she hadn't seen Lightning once it was weird. Yuj and Serah came by to say hello and she hung out with Karri sometimes but she missed talking to Lightning about her little town and her big dreams.

Vanille and Lightning had grown real close and Karri had even made a point of stating how they were always together.  
She missed having Lightning there. Karri was always talking about Snow and asking Vanille about boys  
" So who do you like Vanille ? Aye got anyone special picked for the ceremony ? " karri hadn't stopped over the last two weeks it was really irritating her

It was late evening now and Vanille sat in her dorm watching the tv when a there was a knock on her door.  
She stood up and wandered over opening it.  
Lightning was stood in the hallway she smiled and gestured for the soldier to come in  
" Hey " Lightning said smiling and hugging her  
They walked into the lounge and sat down on the sofa  
" How are you ? " Lightning asked  
" I'm okay, healing " Vanille smiled it was really good to see her.

Vanille and Lightning sat and chatted for hours about what they had been up to and about the ceremony   
" So who you going with ? " Lightning asked   
Vanille looked at the floor " I'm not going " she typed on her iPad before passing it to Lightning. Lightning looked at her   
" Why ? It will be a good night and you look like you could do with a nice evening of relaxing " she said chuckling   
Vanille began typing " I've got no one to go with , I have no dress and I ." She stopped and passed it to Lightning " So go with me none of the guys here speak to me and there all well, " Lightning gestured throwing up and laughed before continuing to speak " We can go dress shopping cause do I look as if I own a dress ? " Lightning laughed. She had a point, Vanille smiled . Lightning looked at her " Look ill swing by tommorow and we will go to town and dress hunt okay ? " Vanille nodded. She was so happy Lightning wanted to go with her she knew it was because Lightning didn't like any of the guys here but still it was nice. The two sat and talked when Lightning asked " Do we have to dance ? " Vanille looked at her and began typing " So the big bad soldier can't dance " she passed it back " No I can't okay its not something I do regularly okay " Lightning said sarcastically. Vanille stood up and grabbed Lightnings wrist pulling her up, she placed her hand on her hip and her other on her shoulder before pulling her close   
" What are you doing " Lightning said surprised Vanille began to dance slowly leading Lightning.

They attempted to dance almost knocking a glass from the table in front if the sofa. After about ten maybe 15 minutes Vanille leaned in resting her head on Lightning's shoulder Vanille wanted more than anything to be able to tell the soldier how she felt but knew she shouldn't. After a while Lightning was comfortably able to lead. She looked down at Vanille, her eyes were closed and breathing was shallow she was smiling Lightning heart skipped and she shook her head dismissing whatever notion her mind was thinking.

They stopped dancing and Lightning looked at her " You should get some rest, we have a shopping day tommorow and finding me a dress will be hard work trust me " . They sat back down " Serah " Lightning remembered Serah asking about dresses this morning she had completely forgot " Is Serah coming ? " Vanille passed her the IPad " Yeah I forgot she asked, well forced me to help her " Vanille began typing " She is good with fashion but you would look beautifull in anything " she smiled thinking about Lightning in a dress, before erasing the last part " She is good with fashion " Lightning nodded as Vanille passed her the IPad. They talked about where to go and there studies. It was almost 1 and Vanille went silent Lightning looked over to her she had drifted off. Lightning looked at her and smiled standing up. Leaning down carefully Lightning lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom before softly placing her down on the bed. She must still be recovering, Lightning thought to herself looking down at her. " Goodnight V " she said as she pulled the cover up over her, before flipping off the light. Grabbing her bag she locked her door and posted the key through the door before heading to her own dorm to sleep..


	7. Dresses and dancing

Morning came and Lightning was up and ready she walked towards Vanilles door she was about to knock when the door opened and there stood Vanille in a pair of denim shorts black and a little tanktop which had a Behemoth and beast writton on it. Vanille looked at Lightning and held up her phone " let's go ". They walked to the stairs and went up to Serah's floor   
" Hey " Serah said as they reached the top of the stairs Lightning hugged Serah " Hey Serah " Vanille waved " So can we go ? " Lightning said as they walked back down and to the lift.

They took a taxi to town Serah claimed shotgun Lightning laughed. They got out the taxi and Lightning and Vanille both began to roll a cigerette " Great minds " Lightning said nodding to Vanille. They finished smoking and Lightning looked at Serah who no doubt was already thinking about all the dresses and shoes.  
" So where to ? " Lightning said she already knew Serah would drag them along anyway but still it was nice knowing.  
They walked through town untill they entered the mall   
" Let's go " Serah said leading them up to the 3 floor and into a large store filled with shoes, handbags and dresses. Lightning looked at Vanille with fear Vanille shrugged and began to type before holding it up " Hell ".

Serah tried on dress after dress before finally settling on one.  
She came out of the dressing room and smiled " Now Vanille your turn " 

Serah picked 3 dresses for her to try the first one made her laugh. The second made Lightning laugh. Vanille stepped out of the dressing room holding her phone up sheepishly " How do I look " Serah read it out loud " Omg you look gorgeous " she said. Lightning looked at her she was in a knee high black dress it was zipped at the back and was cut slanted at the bottom trailing down over her right leg Lightning was speechless she was absolutely beautifull. " You look fine Vanille " Lightning said quickly looking at the floor her heart wad racing. Serah smiled noticing what had happened. Lightning stood up frowning " Yep your turn " Serah bobbed her tongue out and began to look for dresses. Lightning watched Vanille who was still in her dress she was gorgeous. Lightning couldn't take her eyes of her.   
Serah returned with 3 dresses " Okay I think I've got it " Lightning dropped her head and shuffled into the dressing room " drama queen " Vanille held her phone up to Serah who laughed and nodded   
The first dress made Lightning feel like a Malibu Barbie as she described it. The second made her cold, well it was short. Then finally the last one. Vanille looked up as Lightning stepped out of the dressing room. Serah wolf whistled and Vanille couldn't stop staring " well ? " She was stood in a strapless black dress it had a small indigo feathers on the outlining of the bust and truffles on the lower half covering her legs. 

" So are we done ? " Lightning said Vanille nodded and Serah agreed. They got changed and went to pay. They went to get some food and Lightning needed to pick up some things for tea. They walked round the town towards the supermarket when   
Vanille stopped and held her phone up " I'm going to get a taxi home I'm felling a bit tired sorry :) ." Lightning nodded " Okay well text me when you get home and ill come by later " she hugged Vanille quickly " Bye Vanille, I hope you have had a good day " Serah said they smiled before they walked off towards the supermarket. 

Vanille got out of the taxi and walked through the campus gates she headed towards her dorm. Finally home she hung up her dress and made herself a drink before plonking down on the sofa. She text Lightning " I'm home safe :) cya later " it felt weird but she was so happy Lightning was around. She sat thinking about Lightning in her dress she couldn't get over how stunning she looked that's it she thought after the ceremony ill tell her but first ill have a drink at least then I won't be so embarrassed.

It had been a few hours now and it was dark out Vanille rubbed her eyes she had just woken up. She didn't even remember falling asleep suddenly there was a knock on the door still half asleep she wandered over and opened it.   
" Hey sleepyhead " Lightning laughed as she stepped inside Vanille just looked at her before wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
They sat and talked about what they had been up to Lightning held up her hands " Serahs idea " her nails were nice and coated in a silver varnish with Lilly patterns on them Vanille held her iPad up " they look nice ". Lightning picked up her glass and took a sip of the hot chocolate it was always hot chocolate she didn't think Vanille drank anything else. 

They spoke about meeting up and arranged getting ready for the ceremony " Serah said she will meet us there she is being picked up by Yuj he just passed his test so she won't be taxi riding with us " Vanille nodded " What about drinks ? " Lightning asked the ginger she typed quickly before passing it over " I'm a whisky girl " Vanille smiled and pointed to the top of the unit there stood 3 empty bottles of Jack Daniels " good good I'm a whiskey girl to keeps you warm " Lightning smiled.

It grew late and Lightning stood up " Right I'm gonna go sort out everything for tommorow ill be here around 8 after I've showered and got ready then we will taxi it to town okay ? " Vanille nodded " Get some rest V and ill cya tommotow evening 8 okay " Lightning leant in and hugged Vanille who smiled and hugged her back before watching her make her way to the door and leaving.  
That night Vanille had a dream she will never forget.


	8. Drunken fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains light smut  
> A small teaser

The award ceremony was tonight and classes for today had ended early.

It was now only a few hours before the awards ceremony and Lightning sat on the edge of her bed and scanned the room. Her uniform was ready and her guardian Corps combat suit was polished and hung up. Lightning took a moment to make sure everything was in place on her desk before leaning back and relaxing.  
She glanced over at the clock it was half 5 so she had 2 hours or so, time for a quick nap she thought as she got comfy within seconds she was asleep.

Vanille sat down on the edge of her bed. she had neatly arranged her room and sat wondering about Lightning.

The pink haired loner she was always kind to Vanille but why  
What's her real name. Questions raced round her head, either way she was sure that the pink haired loner Lightning Farron was the only person she felt safe with, since that night.

She finished getting her stuff ready and looked at the clock it was half 5 and she was feeling a little tired already I best have a nap I don't want to fall asleep there. She got into bed and lay back and soon she was asleep she dreamt of something she had long tried to forget. It was hard to remember but she could see the sign for the reception and she could see the bus number lit up on the front of the bus she remembered it crashing and people screaming then the flames and smoke, lots and lots of smoke and then darkness 

" Vanille ! Hey Vanille " Lightning shouted louder she had been stood here for about ten minutes now.  
" Hey Vanille !!!! " no reply Lightning tried the handle it was unlocked and Lightning was unsure of wether she should just enter but she could be in trouble and she can't exactly call for help.  
Lightning opened the door slightly and knocked again " Hey Vanille " still no reply she stepped inside and could hear a screaming/Screeching sound instantly Lightning ran towards the bedroom  
She opened the door and Vanille was there curled up half covered by the duvet she looked asleep but was tossing and turning still screeching/screaming Lightning tried to wake her but to no avail Lightning didn't know what to do she could seriously hurt herself she hadn't fully recovered and it worried Lightning. She put her bag down and took off her jacket she thought about her options would it be weird thinking about how Vanille would react when she awoke she shook her head and mumbled something to herself. She sat down on the bed and gently wrapped her arms around Vanille and held her close hoping it would at least stop her from hurting herself on accident.

Vanille awoke to a musky rose scent opening her eyes she could see Lightnings head rested on her chest with her arms gently around her waist  
Her eyes were lying she thought she rubbed her eyes but yet Lightning was still here laying with her she tryed to siddle out but within seconds Lightnings head jerked and her blue eyes shot open  
Her blue eyes locked with the gingers and Vanille's heart raced.

" Hey " Lightning said as she quickly moved back and stood up Vanille reached for her ipad and began writing

" What happend ?, what's wrong ? . "  
Lightning explained how she had a nap then realised it was ten to 8 and had rushed over to see if Vanille had any straighteners and bobbles, then when there was no answer she came in to check but couldn't wake her and she was worried about her tossing and turning so she hugged her to stop her hurting herself accidentally and must have fallen asleep.  
Vanille nodded and raised her Ipad up " Thank you Lightning but now were both late "  
" Hey its socially acceptable to be a bit late so we will be fine " Lightning sat back down on the edge of the bed and Vanille wriggled around so she could sit up to face her properly 

Vanille looked at the time  
" We should get ready ? " Lightning suggested.

It was quarter to 9 by time they had finished getting ready Lightning phoned the taxi and they rushed down to the campus gates.  
" God running in heels " Lightning said as she sat back and rubbed the back f her ankle as they began there journey into town  
It was almost quarter past 9 by time they got to the ceremony and upon entering were ambushed by Karri and Serah  
" Hey looking good sis " Serah said as she hugged her and waved to Vanille " So that's why you wouldn't say who you were going with " Karri laughed and was soon stopped by a famous death glare by Lightning. Yuj walked over and handed them both a drink before dissapearing to get himself and Serah one " Hey Light " said Hope who had walked over with Yuj " What do you want " Lightning said seeing Vanilles reaction to him " Look I wanted to apologize to Vanille, I'm here with Karri " he walked over to her and kissed her " Ewe gross " Serah said chuckling to herself.  
They found a table and began to chat. It was half ten now and time for the awards. Vanille watched as one by one they all went up and collected thier awards. She felt a little down but soon remedied that after she noticed they sold Jack Daniels. It was almost time for ceremony to end and Vanille had been drinking quite a bit.  
The lights dimmed and the music slowed " looks like its dance time " Lightning said standing up she walked over to Vanille " May I " she asked holding out her hand.  
They took to the floor and began dancing around 5 minutes had passed " See I've got this " Lightning said as Vanille rested her head on her shoulder " You okay ? " she asked concerned Vanille held up her phone " Yeah a little drunk but I'm okay and sorry " Lightning nodded " It's fine I'm not one for formal do's anyway " they stopped dancing and returned to there table " Were going to head off " Lightning said picking up her bag and jacket Serah hugged her quickly " Well I'm staying I'm not one to turn down a party " she said waving goodbye to Vanille. They said there goodbyes and headed to the parking lot to await a taxi.

They returned to the campus and the cold air hit the two Vanille was struggeling to walk straight and Lightning was rambling about how the hot chocolate she had brought didn't taste as good as the ones Vanille makes.  
" What is your secret ? " Lightning said turning and grabbing Vanille's face pressing her nose right up against hers, Lightning's scent was mixed with Jack Daniels and before Lightning could pull away Vanille leaned in, there lips locked and time seemed to stand still Vanille's heart raced and Lightning didn't pull back. " Ah so its kisses I see " she chuckled as though oblivious to what just happened.

They reached the dorms after about 20 minutes of falling and going the wrong way they were pretty drunk. Lightning leaned against the wall by Vanille's door as they finally arrived. Vanille opened her door and walked inside " I'm gonna go before I fall asleep here " Lightning said smiling as she pushed herself up into a standing position Vanille turned and held her phone up " Do you want a hot chocolate ? " Lightning smiled as she read it " Well I can't refuse a hot chocolate now can I " Lightning walked in and sat down on the couch while Vanille locked the door. She walked into the kitchin and began to brew 2 hot chocolate's 

They sat down and began to watch the tv time blurred and before long they were on the verge of falling asleep in their drinks when Vanille passed her phone over to to Lightning " I'm going to get changed. This dress is annoying " she stood up and walked toward the bedroom. After about 5 minutes it went silent and Lightning couldn't hear anything she attempted to stand up and hit her knee off the table. She hobbled over to the door and knocked twice but didn't hear anything no shuffling or anything she was worried. Vanille was rather drunk she even left a spoon in the cup of hot chocolate after giving it to her. Lightning shouted " V I'm coming in " she opened the door slowly and stepped inside " Oh sorry " Lightning said Vanille was stood with no bra on her dress halfway down Lightning quickly looked down " I'm sorry I was worried, ill go " she turned to the door and was about to leave. Vanille grabbed her arm and turned her to face her before turning around she picked up her iPad and typed before holding it up " The zippers stuck "  
Lightning read it " give me a second " she said she leaned to look before taking out a thin frayed piece of thread that was caught. She carefully pulled the zipper down and stepped back Vanille's dress dropped revealing a slender body she wore a little black pair of thongs and a black bra Lightning's heart pulsed and her breathing grew heavy she was suprised at her own thoughts . Vanille turned to face the soldier her eyes were glued to her Vanille stepped out of the dress and towards her, Lightning backed away was now pinned between her and the door and Vanille moved closer Lightning tried to avert her eyes but when she looked down she was greeted by a slender body leading up to a pair of perky breasts . Vanille looked up at her gently pressing her body against Lightning's before softly kissing the soldiers neck.

Vanille's touch made Lightning's body hot and to her surprise she was getting turned on.  
She put her arms around Vanille's waist and tried to lift her up and out of the way but the gorgeous ginger took the opportunity wrapping her legs around the soldiers hips she began to gently bite and nibble her neck, instantly Lightning's knees went weak and she felt herself slipping she fell forward and Vanille went with her. Looking down she was now lying on top of the ginger who had wrapped her legs around her as they fell. Vanille's eyes caught Lightning's and she leaned in there lips connected and within seconds they were making out Lightning felt so hot inside she hadn't felt like this about any guy let alone a girl. Vanille was breathing heavily her body was on fire her hands began to explore and soon found their way to the zipper on the back of Lightning's dress she slid it down and smirked as the soldier leaned up now saddled on her Lightning slowly let her dress slip down to uncover a black lacy bra and her gorgeous body Lightning slowly stood up and Vanille leaned up on her arms Lightning slowly took of her dress letting it fall by the door she was now stood in front of Vanille in a small pair if black underwear and her bra Vanille stood up and before Lightning could react the sexy ginger was pushing her down on the bed there bodies gently pressed against each other and soon they were kissing Lightnings tongue snaked into Vanilles tracing her lips as it did and Vanille loved it they kissed passionately for a few minutes before Lightnings hand began to slowly trail up the gingers thigh before softly running her nails down the inside Vanille's body tightned and she pulled the soldier in Lightning proceeded to tease her trailing her nails up before tracing the outline of her lips through her now wet underwear.


	9. Feelings errupt and so do they

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanille let's her feelings take control then Lightning has her turn :) smut involved

Lightning awoke to the smell of bacon she sat up and looked around it was Vanille's living room she put her hand on her head god she drank far to much last night. She took the blanket off her but quickly grabbed it and covered herself after realising she was only in her underwear.   
She reached for her bag carefully not letting the blanket slip she quickly changed its a good job she thought ahead stupid dresses. She had finally changed when she heard a alarm she stood up and walked over to the door.

Knocking she listened carefully but heard nothing. The front door opened and in walked Vanille she placed some bags down by the sofa and then closed the door before walking over to the cooker and pressing some buttons. Lightning looked at her  
" Morning "   
Vanille wondered over and held her phone up " I woke up with a huge headache and can't remember anything, so I brought help " she walked over to the bags and took out some hot chocolate and some headache tablets.

The girls sat speaking Lightning had gathered that they got into a taxi then the campus gates then bacon smell Vanille laughed.

The two girl enjoyed a bacon sandwich and a hot chocolate before lightning said her good byes 

Lightning walked to her dorm and unlocked the door.  
She walked inside and went into her room putting her bag away, it was almost 10 and she had done nothing today she sat down on the sofa and thought about the previous night.   
Her most bepuzzleing question was why was she undressed I mean yeah when she slept in her dorm it was normally underwear or her night shorts.  
She rubbed her head o well she thought to herself before getting in the shower.  
She was out and clean she needed to get some training done even just a short train. Grabbing her bag she headed out.

It was almost 4 by time she returned to her dorm and she was shattered. She unlocked the door and walked in placing her combat bag by the door before nudging it to a close. She walked slowly across the lounge undressing as she did before opening the door to her bedroom.   
She was now in just her underwear and she was comfy she climbed into bed and was asleep in seconds.

Vanille sat down and put her feet up as she leaned back her headache had subsided and she looked around it was weird but she felt as though she was forgetting something but couldn't place her finger on it. She closed her eyes and vision of kissing Lightning flashed through her mind she couldn't make out wether it was real but it definitely didn't seem like a fantasy.

She dismissed the thought and stood up, looking around she decided to have a clean there were empty cups and plates on the table and she knew she needed to tidy her room after almost tripping over her shoes this morning.

A knock at the door followed by it opening and Karri waved " Hey Vanille " she said Vanille stopped tidying and looked at her. Picking up her iPad she typed and held it up " Hey " Karri looked at her " So are you alright ? I heard some questionable noises coming from here last night your not hurt are you ? " she sounded concerned.  
Vanille looked at her confused before typing on her iPad " No I'm fine, it might have been the tv or us being loud we were drunk " she held it up for Karri to read " Us ? " she asked. Vanille nodded before typing again " Lightning was here untill this morning but I didn't really remember anything past leaving the ceremony untill this morning we were pretty smashed ".  
" Okay as long as your okay " Karri smiled and waved goodbye before leaving.  
Vanille walked over to the couch and sat down Lightning must have left the tv on she laughed but stopped remembering she turned it on before going out this morning.  
She rubbed her head something wasn't right.

It was almost 4 now and her dorm was clean finally she looked over at her phone. Picking it up she began to text Lightning   
" Hey :) ill be over later if that's okay ? " she placed the phone on the table and leant back.  
She thought about the dress I can't believe I wore that she shook her head but stopped as a warm sensation brushed over her and Lightning in her dress flashed in her head.  
She leant back and relaxed her head against the wall and breathed heavily as memories of the previous night had made there way back.   
She remembered Lightning's tongue trailing around her breast's she twinged as a pulse went through her and memories consumed her . 

It was almost 6 and Lightning turned over and something caught her eye her phone was lit up she stretched her arm out and picked it up it was a text   
" Hey :) ill be over later if that's okay ? " she smiled she always asks. " Okay the door is open but I'm napping either way so wake me when you wanna :) " she went to put the phone on the pillow but was asleep before it reached.

Vanille looked at the clock it was 6 she had finished eating and stood up she cleaned away her plate and checked for her key's.  
She walked out the door locking it behind her.  
She reached Lightnings dorm and opened the door the text said it was open she walked in and almost tripped over Lightnings gunblade sprawled across the floor. She looked at the lounge floor her clothes had she been training ?.   
She walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil she got out two cups and began to brew some hot chocolate. Sitting down she placed Lightning's hot chocolate on the table beside her own. Okay time to wake the beast she chuckled to herself.

She stood up and walked over to the bedroom door. It was silent she pressed her hand against it slowly pushing it open. She popped her head round the door here eyes widened and she couldn't help but smile Lightning was lay on her back one arm behind her head the other resting on her pelvis she wore a black pair of underwear and no bra her breasts were bigger than they normally looked her rose hair rested softly on her shoulder she truly was gorgeous. Vanille walked to the bedside and tried to avert her eyes as she stretched down and shook Lightning she didn't move she shook her again still Lightning didn't stir she turned back and looked at her she looked so peacefull Vanille leant down and softly kissed Lightning's head her smell was over powering and Vanilles legs went weak she lost her stability and fell on Lightning the rose haired beauty still didn't stir. Vanille climbed onto the bed and cuddled up against Lightning she felt safe her body eminated warmth she cuddled a little closer she reached for Lightning's arm and wrapped it around her before rested her head on her boobs. She stretched out her arms and looked down at her boobs they were small but she liked them she glanced at Lightnings before meekly stretching out her hand and softly groping Lightning's breast Vanilles body began to heat up and she reached down into her shorts. She was wet she bit her lip, this is naughty it was wrong she was lay there Lightning was lay next to her asleep.  
Vanille didn't want to stop she pulled Lightning closer gripping her body against her Vanille was soon lost in the moment and the bed lightly shook as she enjoyed her thoughts.  
Lightning stirred and opened her eyes she was greeted by Vanille's hair her breathing was heavy and she didn't seem as though she had noticed Lightning had awoken. Lightning glanced down and quickly bit her lip she could see Vanilles hand slowly sliding up and down underneath a small pair of black shorts. Lightning was feeling horny as always after a nap and she wondered about last night.

She had remembered things but wanted to see and now this confirmed it.  
Vanille was in a world of her own Lightning's body was warm and her scent was amazing. She gripped the soldier's waist and leant up opening her eyes only to let out a surprised squeal " Having fun without me ? " Lightning smirked Vanille looked at her her eyes wide and shocked almost like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar Lightning looked at her Vanille didn't move her breathing had slowed her hand stopped Lightning leaned up on her arm and looked her. She bit the side of her lip and gave a cheeky glance down at Vanille's shorts Vanille looked at her and raised her eyebrow she was wondering what to do Lightning looked at her and her eyes traced her body down to her shorts before she turned onto her side. She pulled Vanille toward her. Vanilles mind went blank as Lightnings hand softly ran up her tummy before she gently groped her breasts her blue eyes never once moving Lightning's other hand trailed her nails down Vanilles side before sliding under her shorts Vanille didn't know what to do she braced herself as Lightning hand began to gentley stroke against her clit Vanille bit her lip and leant back Lightning slowly picked up the pace. Vanille didn't know what to do she gripped onto the soldier tighter her body pulsing heavily. Lightning leaned in and nudged Vanilles head up her eyes glistened and Lightning pressed her lips against her's before kissing her passionately. Lightnings free hand reached down toward her own underwear it was wet and she slid it across she slipped two fingers into her pussy her body tensed and she let out a little moan Vanille looked at her. She took Lightnings hand in hers and slowly trailed Lightnings fingers up and down her clit she let out a cute low squeall and Lightning smirked she took her hand from her underwear and dripping pussy and reached over she then leant up and climbed on top of Vanille.

She looked down " Now I'm on top " she stuck her tongue out and Vanille did the same she remembered the previous night and didn't want to admit it but that may have been the best night she has ever had but she wanted to see if Vanille felt the same. She leaned down and began kissing her neck Vanille gripped her thighs as Lightnings teeth gently nibbled at her Vanille knew Lightning remembered but is it what she wants Vanilles couldn't think properly and her body jolted feeling Lightnings tongue snaking its way round her breasts untill she softly traced her nipples. Lightning's hand slid down Vanilles body and Lightning knelt up a little she took Vanilles hand and gently began to rub her fingers against her wet underwear before proceeding to slide her hand down into Vanilles unbuttoned shorts and into her underwear Vanille softly traced the rose haired soldiers lips through her pants Lightning's breathing grew heavier and her underwear wetter.  
Lightning's fingers found there way to Vanilles pussy and slid inside the ginger let a small squeall of pleasure and her body tightned. They slid in and out of each others wet pussy's moaning with pleasure untill Lightning stopped and stood up she stepped out of her underwear and shoved it aside Vanille leaned up on her arms and looked up at her. Seeing her like that, completley naked only made Vanille hotter Lightning grabbed her legs and pulled her towards the end of the bed before stepping onto the floor. Vanille was on her back with her legs hanging off the bed Lightning leaned over her and began kissing her stomach before using her hands to slide of her shorts revealing a little pair of thongs, purple in colour. Lightning looked at her and licked her lips aluringly Lightning knealt down and slowly began rubbing Vanilles clit through her underwear Vanille stretched her arm out and gripped Lightning's shoulder hard Lightning leaned in as she slid Vanilles wet pants to the side she bobbed out her tongue and gently began to play with her clit Vanilles body was going crazy and she knew she was going to cum soon her breathing grew heavy and her grip tightned Lightning pulled her down a little. Lightning began to get faster Vanilles grip had now tightned her nails had come out and her body was jolting she must be close Lightning thought she took her free hand and slid it into her own underwear she massaged her clit while keeping a rhythm going with her tongue the ginger looked at Lightning she could see her hand. She leant up on her arms and with her free hand moved Lightnings head back she pulled her up onto the bed and on top of her once again Lightning smiled at her. Vanille got to her knees and this time climbed on top of her. She turned around her wet underwear now staring at Lightning before she could react to Vanille the gingers head was heading towards her pussy Vanille leaned down and slowly began to massage Lightnings clit with her tongue the soldier let out a small moan she wrapped her arms around Vanilles wait and lifted her head up towards her she slid her tongue up into Vanilles underwear and into her tight pussy the two girls played with each other fast at first trying to out show the other untill Lightning caved she slowly pushed Vanille onto her side and released her befor spinning around to face one another Lightning's hand's slid down and in one swift movement she had pushed Vanilles wet undies down she looked down Vanille was shaved and very petite Lightning slid two fingers inside and began to fuck her slowly at first untill her fingers slid in and out in a blur Vanille soon followed Lightning's lead and began to finger her dripping pussy there bodies lost control and Vanille gripped Lightnings hair tightly with her free arm Lightning did the same pulling her head towards her's they kissed passionately and there bodies jolted Lightning let out a short low moan and Vanille felt her pussy release all over her fingers this made Vanille jolt and she let a small squeall as her pussy gripped Lightning fingers covering them in her cum.


	10. Lanille

Chapter 10 Lanille 

It's been 3 months now since Lightning became her Gf and Vanille couldn't stop smiling. Lightning had changed she became softer as Serah described her before hiding behind the dorm door.

She didn't seem surprised when Lightning told her and Yuj even laughed and asked who's on top but he soon hid behind Serah when Lightning glared. Vanille had sat her exam again and passed she and Lightning celebrated to the annoyance of Karri who heard. 

Lightning looked down and smiled Vanilles head was resting on her chest, the film had just finished. Lightning slowley shuffled out leaving Vanille to slowly fall onto her side on the couch.  
She leaned down and gently began to brush Vanilles hair her breathing was low and she was almost smiling it was cute. " I watched you the first day you arrived here and I wondered what kind of life you have had . I never imagined you would want one with me in it but thank you " she kissed her softly on the forehead and stood back up. The room fell dark as she finished turning the tv and lights of before locking the door and popping the key through the letter box.

Morning had come and Vanille had left and was already on her way to the medical class.  
She arrived and took her place by the window.

It had been a wild year to say the least and it wasn't over yet.

Fang had been silent ever since the incident with Lightning but Vanille knew she wouldn't stay that way and she was right.

Class ended and as Vanille waved bye to Karri Fang pushed into her.  
" Stop blocking the way lesbo " she chuckled as her and Jihl walked out.

" There just jelous I know I am " Snow said as he walked past and left with Hope.

Fang just didn't stop everyday they would say at least one thing to her Vanille just began to block it out. 

The days soon flew by and before she knew it, it was almost her a half year with Lightning.

" Hey Serah I wanna surprise Light what do you think ? " Vanille put her phone in her pocket and began walking through the market looking for anything for Lightning.  
Serah suggested makeup but Vanille knew that was pointless.

She finally settled in a tanktop with a funny quote and a picture of a moogle on it. She also brought her a Gunblade necklace it was plain but Vanille had a idea.

It was growing dark and Vanille finally made it back to campus. She walked towards the dorms but stopped.

" Hey dyke " Fang shouted. She and Jihl were leaning against the wall of the buildings entrance.  
Just ignore it though Vanille.

She strode past trying to block out the insults, she made it inside and quickly headed up to her dorm to start customising Lightnings necklace.

Vanille leaned back and looked at it. I hope she likes it she thought as she picked up the necklace and attatched the chain back on.

Taking out her phone she text Lightning.   
" Can you come round please when you finish your training ? Xxx "

It was just after 8 and that meant she had around half hour to get ready.

" V I'm coming in " said Lightning as she opened the door to Vanilles dorm.  
It had been a long day and it was good to have some down time with Vanille she had barley seen her lately.

She entered the room the lights were dim and a 2 candles sat on the table in the lounge.  
Lightning put her bag down and took of her jacket.

She was about to sit down when Vanilles door opened and she darted out coming up behind Lightning.  
Covering her eyes with her hands she softly kissed her neck.  
Lightning embraced it and reached up for Vanilles hands.

Vanille backed away and Lightning turned around.  
Instead of coming face to face with the ginger a phone appeared in front of her face.

" Close your eyes please. I have a surprise. Xxx " Lightning smiled and did as it said.

Vanille shuffled past her and picked up the box from the table, taking out necklace she undid the chain and walked back over to Lightning. She leaned in and placed the necklace around her neck before kissing her softly on the nose.

" Can I open my eyes now ?. " Lightning said.

Vanille grabbed her hand and placed it on her chest before holding her other one in her own.

Lightning opened her eyes and looked down. It was a necklace she lifted it up taking a closer look at it.

It was the same as her gunblade and had her initials on the hilt it had two wings attached onto each side of the hilt. It was nice Vanille turned it over and pointed. It was inscripted on the back.  
" True love needs no words I Love you Lightning Farron ".

Lightning held it in her hand for a moment completely lost for words it was beautifull.   
" Thank you Vanille. I don't know what to say. " Lightning eyes began to tear but she wiped them before Vanille could notice.

" I've got you a little something aswell " Lightning said reaching into her bag.  
Vanille closed her eyes and held out her hands.  
Lightning took out a small photo album and placed it in Vanilles hands.  
Vanille opened her eyes and looked down she looked abit confused at first.  
" A book ? " she wrote on her phone and held it up.  
" Not just a book silly " Lightning cheekily smiled and took book from Vanille.

She took Vanilles hand and led her to the couch before sitting down beside her.  
She placed the book down and opened it.  
Vanilles eyes widened and a smile crept across her cute face as she realised what it was.

Vanille flicked through the photos of her and Lightning some of which she was unaware existed. Lightning and her sly camera shots.

" So what do you think ? " Lightning said as Vanille closed the book.  
" I love it thank you Light. " Lightning read as Vanille held up her phone.


	11. limits and breaking points

Lightning was due to go away tommorow for 3 months to her first real pulse assignment. Vanille hated it but she was so happy Lightning was doing what she wanted. It was just going to be lonely that's all.

Time passed by quite quickly despite Fang's constant insults she had grown used to it, it wasn't untill she was on the last 2 days of her wait, that's when Fang took it to far.

Vanille had been out buying some shopping with Serah and Yuj. It was almost 11 by time she got back to the campus. She walked wearily up through to the dorms and proceeded inside she walked half day dreaming half falling asleep.   
She opened the lift door and walked towards her room. She looked at Lightnings door wishing she would just walk out.  
Clearing her head she noticed paint on her door handle.

She took her keys out and went to unlock the door it was open. Vanille was worried she flipped on the light and stared. Painted on her wall in red the same colour as her door handle.

" Die you stupid Dyke " she began to cry. Looking around there was paint all over her carpet and sofa. She wiped her face and closed the door. She went to look in her room and there was more paint. She looked on her bedside table and there was paint on the cover of her and Lightnings photo album. She dropped to her knees and began to cry untill her eyes hurt and she fell asleep. 

Sun burst through her curtains oh no she thought what time is it ?. She cleaned herself up almost forgetting about the paint.

She needed to be in class now.   
Finally she arrived she opened the door and walked towards her seat   
" Miss Oerba your late. Quickly find your medical book. " said Mr Danick.  
She sat down and got out her book.  
The class went by slowley and as usual gang was making snarky comments. 

" You stupid dyke " fang said as she threw a piece of paper at her. Vanille tried to concentrate on what Mr Danick was saying but couldn't Fang's comments became more and more atagonising and Vanille was becoming angrier and angrier. She knew it was fang that vandalised her dorm and she still had paint on her fingers Vanille noticed earlier when Fang was throwing things at her.

She couldn't stop thinking about the album it was ruined and it was her fault. Vanille had never been so angry.

It was almost the end of class and Vanille knew Fang would say something.

" Hey rug muncher your blocking the door again " Fang shouted from behind her as she began to leave the room. Vanille turned round and got right up close to Fang.

" O I get it you want a piece of me what Lightning not giving you the carpet " Fang errupted in laughter.

Fang pushed Vanille trying to move her but Vanille didn't budge. 

Fang made a grab for her bag as Jihl grabbed Vanille's arm. Yanking her bag away fang began throwing things on the floor before taking out the photo album of her and Lightning. Flicking through the pictures she began to laugh. 

Vanille couldn't take anymore. She pushed Jihl releasing her grip on her arm before lunging at Fang and throwing a punch just like Lightning had taught her for protection. It connected with her throat cutting her laugh short.

She dropped to the floor gasping her face turning purple and then blue. 

" Oh my god Miss Oerba, go to the councillor's office now and wait for Mr Kellar ! " said Mr Danick who had now been attracted to the crowd formed round the two.

Vanille looked down on Fang and smiled. She left the room still.smiling She got to the office and entered.

" Hello Miss Oerba " said Mr Katzroy oblivious to the reason why she was here. 

" Hey Mr Katzroy, I've been told to come here. " she held her phone up before sitting on the couch.

" Okay but your session isn't for another week. What have you done ? " he chuckled jokingly. Vanille held her phone up. 

" I did something bad " Mr Katzroy read it and looked at her.

" Does this involve Fang by happenstance ? " he knew it did and wondered could it have been Fang who had attacked her that night.  
He had noticed her and Jihl making snarky comments to Lightning on numerous occasions.

" Yeah. I tried being nice and they beat me up. So I had to fight back " she passed her phone over to him. 

" So it was Fang and Jihl. So Lightning was protecting you " Mr Katzroy knealt down beside her.

" What did you do Vanille ? " he asked quite concerned.

Vanille wrote down what happened on her phone including the night she was beat up.

Mr Katzroy read the message and nodded. 

" Miss Oerba I do have to inform the head about this matter if it hasn't been done already " 

Vanille nodded.

The door of the office opened and there stood Mr Kellar.

" Miss Oerba may I have a word alone please Mr Katzroy " his voice was stern and serious.

Mr Katzroy nodded and walked past out into the corridor.

" Miss Oerba I pressume you know why I am here ?. " 

Vanille nodded and held her phone up 

" Because of Fang ? " Mr Kellar read it and nodded.

" People said you were unprovoked and have attacked her. Is this true ? " 

Vanille shook her head and began typing. 

" That's not true. She beat me up and since then has been saying horrible things constantley, throwing things at me and she has even vandalised my dorm with paint because of my relationship with Lightning " 

" Okay I see so Miss Farron is the cause then ? " he said looking at her. 

" No its not like that. Fang doesn't like Lightning and when she stuck up for me Fang started harrasing me aswell and now we are in a relationship its gotten even worse " 

He looked at the message before speaking. 

" Name calling and banter do not hold up as a valid excuse for violence Miss Oerba.   
I will look into the claim of vandalism but I am going to have to take full action against you for this. Fang is in a serious condition what ever you have done almost killed that poor girl. Miss Oerba I am sorry about this your a good student but I cannot and will not allow you to endanger students therefore I am expelling you, you will return to pulse academy in the morning. " 

He turned toward the door and left leaving her alone on the couch.

Mr Katzroy opened the door and stepped inside. 

" Vanille come on ill walk you to you to the dorms " Mr Katzroy said seeing her teary face. 

She sat on her bed staring at her phone. Lightning I miss you she thought. Vanille curled her legs up to her chest and began to cry.


	12. Broken

Chapter 12 Broken 

It was a long journey back but Lightning couldn't wait. It would be dark by time she returned and that meant Vanille should have finished classes. 

Lightning stared out the window thinking about Vanille I wonder what she has been doing studying no doubt. Lightning was not allowed to take a phone with her. It was the longest time they had not spoken for since well ever. She was worried but excited she had taken some picture of herself for the album and couldn't wait to see Vanille's face. 

It was almost 8 by time the coach arrived and Lightning was indeed like her name implies she shot from the campus car park straight towards the dorms. 

Opening the doors she walked quickly to the lift and got in it opened and she walked towards her dorm a dim light was coming from the under door of Vanille's dorm. Good she's in thought Lightning. She wanted to get changed and put her stuff away first as she took her keys out and entered her room.

It was just after 10 she was showered and had put her things away and eaten. Now it was time to see Vanille. She got up and placed her dish on the counter top before picking up her keys and phone. She was wearing the top Vanille brought her it was a nice fit, the necklace and her usual combats and sneakers. She looked at her phone Vanille hadn't text back earlier when Lightning first got back and still nothing. Lightning thought she might be asleep. 

She walked over and turned of the light before closing the door and locking it. 

She walked to Vanille's door and her heart was racing she had missed her so bad. She knocked the door.

" Hello Vanille " she said. She waited a few minutes but nothing so she decided to knock again 

" Hey Vanille " she said slightly louder this time.  
A few more minutes passed and still nothing she took out her phone and text her.  
" I'm at the door beautiful xxx " send.

She stood there for another ten minutes no text back or anything. What's going on Lightning thought. 

She began to walk to the lift when she thought she could be with Serah. Lightning headed to Serah's dorm. 

" Hey Serah " Lightning shouted through the door. She stood there for a few minutes before the door finally opened.

" Claire " Serah said.

Lightning looked at her she only called her by that name if something was wrong very wrong.

" I don't know how to say this but " Serah stopped and Lightning knew.

" Where is she, what's happened ? " Lightning voice was full of worry. 

" She's gone. Vanille got expelled and was sent back to the pulse academy. " Serah stopped speaking and Lightning just stared at her.

" Say something say anything " Serah said Lightning was silent and motionless a vacant stare in her eyes. Serah had never seen Lightning like this she looked lost. 

Lightning turned around slowley and walked towards the lift.

" Lightning come back. " Serah said walking after her. Lightning didn't respond she just kept walking.  
This can't be true Lightning thought as the door closed and she disappeared out of Serah's view . Lightning walked in a daze thinking about what Serah said and before long she had made her way to Mr Katzroy's office.

Vanille was gone, no its gotta be a joke.  
She looked at her phone Vanille's cute smile greeted her. Serah had text her asking her to come back and that's when she realised Vanille really was gone. 

Lightning sat on the sofa in the darkness of Mr Katzroys office. She pulled her knees up against her chest and buried her head in her arms. She tried to focus on something else but it was futile. Her necklace swung back and forth just looking at it reminded of her. It was like a poison and Lightning was dying. 

She looked around the room trying to focus but to no avail Vanille was gone and Lightning was lost and for the first time in over ten years the cold pink haired loner cried.

Mr Katzroy walked into the staffroom and dropped of his jacket before making his way to his office it was late and the students should have finished classes and be off doing whatever young people do.  
He got to his office door and reached for his keys he went to unlock the door and to his surprise it was open. He stepped inside cautiously he could hear a faint sobbing sound he fllipped the light switch on and prepared himself.

" Miss Farron ? " he said. Lightning was sat knees pulled up and her head buried against them crying.  
Mr Katzroy approached her and she didn't move or anything he could see her pink hair matted against her face from tears  
" What's wrong Lightning ? " he asked as he sat down opposite her  
She didn't reply instead she reached into her pocket and took out her phone she typed something on it before passing it across to him.

" Vanilles gone and I don't know what to do " Mr Katzroy read it.  
Mr Katzroy stood up and walked round to her before crouching down to her level.

" Lightning I've known you a long time and I've watched you with great interest, when you first came here you were as cold as ice and focused on one thing and if I don't say so myself, a bitch excuse the language.  
I've watched you and Miss Oerba since the day she arrived here, at first I didn't think anything of it but slowley I watched you change she became a reason for you to be happy I even saw you smile " he laughed. Lightning met his gaze as she shifted her hair from her face, her eyes were full of sadness 

" What do I do ? " Lightning asked her voice lonely and lost like a small child lost in the supermarket.

" Let me ask you a question Lightning , what does Vanille mean to you ? "  
He looked at her and waited for a reply  
" I... " Lightning paused almost as if she was afraid to say it.

Mr Katzroy began to speak.  
" You have always been strong emotionally. You built walls and hid your feelings from the world holding on to your facade of Lightning for reasons only you understand. But eventually someone was going to climb those wall and see you, the real you. Claire Farron " that was the first time Mr Katzroy had ever called her by her real name and to his surprise there was no outburst or threat.  
Lightning waited for Sazh to stop talking  
" I.. " she paused and Sazh began speaking

" Stop being afraid Claire, sometimes all it takes is one person willing to climb the walls you put up to see the real you ".  
He stood up and returned to the couch opposite Lightning.  
Lightning sat up properly and sorted her hair.

" I love her " she said Sazh smiled 

" You need to tell her, show her the real you no facades and no walls. Show her Claire Farron and not Lightning " Sazh said.

Lightning stood up and straightened her hair and wiped the tears from her face.

" Thank you Mr Katzroy " Lightning said as she hugged him 

" It's my job to help Clai..." He stopped as Lightning gave him her signature deathstare 

" Okay Lightning, now go " he said as she stood up. Sorting out her hair she turned towards him

" Thank you " she said as she walked towards the door to leave.


End file.
